


Save a place for me in Heaven

by MilernaFurey



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilernaFurey/pseuds/MilernaFurey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran Arainai, a young crow, needs to pay for a mistake he made. He is sent to a new mission, but this will cost him even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a place for me in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A Satinalia work for the group 'Angsty Elves'.   
> As usual, my writing would be nothing without the perpetual help and support of my wonderful Beta, Nerdy_Skirt.
> 
> Happy Satinalia, elves! <3

Zevran woke up covered in a sheer layer of sweat. Carajo, nightmares again. They were always the same, small crows following him close and attacking him all the time. Speaking of symbolisms, he thought and stood up, his bronze skin relucent under the sunshine as he covered his amber orbs from the strong rays that shone through his window. He sighed and washed himself, humming a soft tune one of his mama's friends used to sing to him. A knock on the door alerted him but he had no time to grant permission, for the person already stepped in.

"Ah, Vito, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said as he pulled down a linen shirt over his torso.

"Querido Zevran, do I need to have a reason to visit you? I thought we were past that" the other man practically purred as he walked towards him, his strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a low ponytail and his green eyes shimmering with sheer excitement and what Zevran recognized as lust. 

"Well, si. You do" he said and dedicated him a lopsided grin "Has Ignacio sent you?"

"Yes. He wants to see you, apparently, he has a great job for you" there, a different glint Zevran couldn't quite recognize, was it...sadness? Regret? No, impossible. Vito was never too trasnparent with his emotions, not even with him.

"Well then, lead the way" he said and shrugged.

"You just want to oggle my arse, Zevran" Vito said and winked at him, starting to walk out of his room. The elf chuckled at the human's words and shook his head, following in silence. What could Ignacio want now? He had been working non stop for almost three weeks, even him deserved a rest. But apparently, a well earned time off was not in his leader's mind, Zevran thought knitting his brow. Or maybe...he was just about to be punished for that single mistake he made one week ago, when he failed at his first attempt of assasination on that orlesian noble. He had...to kill the witnesses, even innocent women. Luckily, they wore those stupid masks, so their faces would not haunt him, but their eyes...Hacedor, their eyes were still there.

"Carajo" he muttered and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as they reached Ignacio's door. Vito looked at him and was about to say something, when the door opened and the scarred face of their leader appeared. He wasn't happy.

Ay, mierda.

"Zevran, come in. Thank you very much Vito, you are dismissed" he said and signalled to the elf inside, nodding towards the human thanking him. Vito looked one last time to the elf and grinned, almost as if he were trying to encourage him.

Zevran walked inside and straightened his back, staring at Ignacio's face with a controlled expression. The older human sat in front of him, and joined his hands in a contemplative gesture. 

"New tattoos, my dear Zevran?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and the elf touched the side of his face, where the ink swirled forming a delicate figure that only added to his strong features. He just nodded and Ignacio smiled, licking his bottom lip and Zevran swallowed hard "I tried so hard to let go of that incident you had last week, and I swear on the Hacedor, that I fought for your forgiveness, but people are asking for a...refund. Or a punishment" he said and sighed in what seemed a clear distress "Everyone knows the Crows never refund and punishment is something I will never allow. It was an accident, those things happen" he said and shrugged almost amicably "But then...it came to me! An eye for an eye. You earn your forgiveness by doing another job for those clients and it will be settled. Free of charge, of course" he grinned and handed an envelope to Zevran, that took it with almost rigid fingers.

"Now, you are dismissed my dear Zevran. And remember, no mistakes now, si?" he said, his sugar coated voice send a shiver down his spine. Still in the hallway, he opened the letter and read the most precise instructions he had ever seen. It was easy, blend into a ball, find the target and perform a clean kill.

The name of the target read: 'Gaerran Cousland'. Curious name, he thought and tucked the letter in his pocket, heading back to his room. He needed to get ready.


End file.
